Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5t+6+5-t}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5t - t} + {6 + 5}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-6t} + {6 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-6t} + {11}$ The simplified expression is $-6t+11$